Star Crossed
by Too-Afraid-To-Cry-Out
Summary: *Title is property of TATECO*A cross between Twilight and Romeo and Juliet."Two households, both alike in dignity,In Forks, Washington, where we lay our scene,From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,Where civil blood makes civil fangs unclean*V W.Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Experiment time! Hey fans of fiction, I'm Too Afraid To Cry Out, but you can call me Ria! My supaa best friend, Iris of the Rainbow introduced me to the site and let me tell you, I'm hooked! **

**Iris and I have written our own books, two of which are on her site, but are kinda rough, so I won't tell you where to find them, but in our story "Iris", we used our character names as our own names here. Isn't that great!? Iris is obviously the main character, and Ria, that's me, is her supaa best friend with PINK HAIR! YEAH!**

**Anyways, this is my very first fic, it's a crossover between Twilight (awesome book) and Romeo and Juliet. We were watching the movie in English class and it just farted out of my brain, you know, a brain fart. Lol.**

**Alrighty, I won't keep you too long, but please note this is JUST THE PROLOGUE. Yes, it was ripped of from Shakespeare's play, but I don't want any complaints.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Steph Meyer or Billy Shakes, but damn, I really wish I was!**

**Prologue**

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In Forks, Washington, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil fangs unclean.

From forth the fatal fangs of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their covens' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-marked love,

And the continuance of their covens' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' (or more) traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

**Yeah! Go Billiam!!!! Lol, I enjoy nicknames for Mr. Shakes. This is not going to be a normal Twilight story, and is not intended for the faint of heart. Also, yes, I modified the original words to fit a vampire description. Oh and as for the whole "death" thing, yeah, that's only in the play. So don't freak out about the characters dying, this is not the fiction for that to become fact.**

**Never fear!**

…**that's my job. Love Ria.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I talked to Iris and she loves the idea, so I take that as a go ahead! I just hope you all like it to. First official chapter my loves! And, I do like reviews, please leave some for my self confidence, I don't have much.**

**Disclaimer: Still not Steph or Willy. Oh well, their characters are fun!**

**Chapter One**

**Paul POV**

We were on parole tonight, Jared and I. The moon was high and shone brightly against the dark sky, one of the few times we see the moon.

This is Forks, Washington, a place in the northern United States. Here, the sun is covered by an almost constant cloud bank, making it prime real estate for the _cold ones_. Blood Drinkers. Leeches.

Vampires.

Our side in this battle is the Quileute reservation of La Push, a place thoroughly off limits to the leeches. Who keeps it that way?

I do.

The pack and I. We descend from wolves. Wolves are a vampire's mortal enemy. We are a vampire's mortal enemy. Because we are wolves.

We are the men of the Blacks. Billy Black and his son Jacob were born into this family, but there is another.

A pale face. Isabella Marie Swan.

Her mother and father had been good friends of the Blacks, so close, in fact, that in their passing, little Isabella was left to Billy.

Charlie and Renée Swan had gone out for dinner on their own, leaving Isabella to play with Jacob, whom is merely a year or so younger than her.

Little did the Swans know they would end up as the meal.

They were found late that night outside the restaurant in an abandoned storage building drained of all their blood. This is where the feud resumed.

The only vampires living in the area were a coven claiming to be animal drinkers, whom had come to this town 60 years prior to the present. Our alpha at the time, Ephraim Black, had made a treaty to keep them off our land and away from our people. He did so wrongly.

He should have killed them.

Because they killed Renée and Charlie.

"Hey, Paul?" I was brought out of my reverie by Jared. I strode over to him quickly.

"What is it, Jared?"

"Is it true that Embry is getting stronger than me? I didn't think it was possible, but notice that I haven't been on guard duty as much these days?" Worried about his ranking, typical. Embry was unexpected in our pack, but has proved his worth.

"He's young, Jared, he's strong and swift with youth. You began shifting later, but Embry, he's in his prime, and will be until he stops shifting. Don't let it bug you." I forgot to mention, we don't age anymore. Once we shift for the first time, we're stuck at that age until there's no use for us to protect our citizens.

"One of those leeches infuriates me. He reminds me of Quil, but larger, and dead. I want to tear him to shreds, slowly." Jared got an evil glint in his eye.

"There will be time for that, bro, but for now, we've got to keep watch." And with that, we resumed our guard of the perimeter.

A scent assaulted my nose. It was sweet, too sweet. Sickeningly sweet. Blood sucker.

"Jared! A leech!" I quickly discarded my shoes and pants, don't want to rip another pair, and felt the familiar heat pass through my body.

A tremor flew through my spine, throwing me to the ground with its force, and I felt myself shift, change.

I lifted my silver head to see Jared next to me, bristling and baring his teeth. _Nice one, man. And you think Embry could take your place._

_Thanks Paul…_ he thought to me briefly, before returning his attention to the direction we smelled the vamp coming from.

It was a trio, but not from the "animal drinkers". Their eyes were red like a fine burgundy wine.

There were two men and a woman. _Can we take on three by ourselves? _I heard Jared think to me.

_We'll get it. Easy, peasy._

In the next second, I launched at the olive-toned male, tearing at his stone flesh with my teeth, going right for the neck.

I was flipped after I'd torn an arm off of him, and saw from my peripheral vision Jared tearing at the other male. Wait, where's the female?

Behind me.

The black-haired male and the female were rushing at me from opposite sides, while I was still on my back. I leaped into the air suddenly, causing the two to crash together, the sound like the clap of thunder. As I came down, my teeth were ready to strike, to kill…

**Bella POV**

I awoke in my room gasping, terrified from my dream and roused by the sudden roar of thunder. But, it's not even raining? Whatever, this _is _Washington.

I'd dreamt of that night fourteen years ago. The last night I'd seen my parents. Except this time, in my dream, I'd known what would happen and toddled my way to the abandoned building.

I got the door open, being quiet and tiptoeing, but due to my clumsy nature, which still hasn't changed, I tripped.

The sound echoed around the building, and I was suddenly surrounded. The tall, pale people bared elongated fangs that still wore a coating of my mother and father's blood, their eyes crimson as they stalked slowly towards my helpless form.

And that's where I woke up.

I checked the time. 4:06 a.m. I guess I could get up. I walked down the small hallway with doors that led to my father and brother's rooms. Not my actual dad and brother, but that's how I thought of them.

Jacob and Billy had been as good to me as any family, so had Rachel and Rebecca, but they aren't around much.

I'm a pretty average girl. Average brown hair, average brown eyes, average 5 foot 5 inch height. All around average.

I sometimes feel out of place on the rez, which is why I go to school in Forks, instead of in La Push. Well, I will be, next week.

Billy says it'll look better on my college application to have gone to a regular high school, but doesn't want me going unprotected, so Jacob is coming with me. He's a year younger than me, but his growth spurt from the change made him look twenty five.

I really prefer being in the garage with Jake, working on his Volkswagen Rabbit and our motorcycles, but school is fun too.

I jumped as I noticed someone else in the kitchen; the huge figure could only be Jake.

He was looking through the fridge and hadn't noticed me yet, so I snuck up behind him as quietly as possible and leaned over.

"Hungry, Jake?" I said into his ear and could hardly restrain my giggles as he jumped a foot into the air.

"Damn Bella, don't sneak up on me like that! You could've been a leech!"

"Well how about I make it up to you by making my famous cinnamon pancakes and blueberry muffins, grandé size?" He was positively drooling, so I took it as a yes and began heating the frying pan and getting out my ingredients.

**So, what do you think of chapter uno? Tell me, pretty please! Also, I'm the one who's famous for cinnamon pancakes, Iris makes the best french toast though, we trade sometimes. MMMM!**

**Cinnamon pancakes and French toast to everyone who reviews!**

**Never fear!**

…**that's my job. Love Ria.**


End file.
